vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine (Marvel Comics)
Summary Wolverine, otherwise known as simply Logan, began his life as a sickly young Canadian boy, son of a wealthy landowner and his wife, although biologically the result of an affair between the wife and the gardener. After one fateful night, both fathers were killed and Logan fled, eventually coming to live with a pack of wolves that allowed his superhuman abilities shine. He would eventually come to join the Marvel Universe, being a central figure of the X-Men, among other superhero teams. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Unknown with Adamantium Claws Name: James Howlett, Logan, Wolverine, Animal, Savage, Weapon X, Patch, Black Dragon, Midget Maniac, Hand of God, Wild Man Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: At least 132 years old Classification: Experimental Mutant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Possibly Mid-High), Enhanced Senses, Animal Empathy, Resistance to Mind Abilities including Telepathy, Mind Control, etc, Berserker Rage, Complete knowledge of most if not all forms, techniques, and moves of Martial Arts on Earth, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can become resurrected by Death herself should he die, Muramasa blade allows him to affect the soul of his enemy, negating traditional durability and regeneration, Muramasa Blade slices through atoms, Expert with Firearms and Swords, among other weapons, Invulnerability to the elements Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Has fought Deadpool multiple times), Unknown with Adamantium Claws (Appear to negate traditional durability, consistently injure and kill entities such as Hulk, Thor, etc, appear to be able to injure conceptual and higher dimensional beings such as Death herself) Speed: At least Subsonic+ movement with Massively FTL+ reactions (Capable of moving far faster than the eye can see, can keep up with enemies such as Thor and Hulk casually) Lifting Strength: (Capable of lifting vehicles and the like casually, stated to be able to lift at least one ton by Marvel) Striking Strength: At least Class MJ (Casually stomps low-tier enemies like Punisher) Durability: Multi-City Block level (Has fought Deadpool multiple times), Solar System level with Adamantium Skeleton (Far superior to previously, withstands attacks from The Hulk, Thanos, Thor, etc, made of a metal superior to that of Captain America's shield) Stamina: 'Greatly superhuman (Can figh for days without tiring) 'Range: Extended melee with claws and Muramasa Blade Standard Equipment: X-Men Suit (Special slits in clothing so it isn't cut by his claws extending and retracting), Muramasa Blade (Forged by the legendary Muramasa, infused with Logan's soul, his hatred and the like, effectively can kill those who would typically just regenerate, stated to be able to kill Logan himself), Ablation Armor (Armor created by Spider-Man for Logan, stated to be able to survive a nuclear bomb exploding on top of it) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius, considered the foremost expert of martial arts in the world, having been ranked by Marvel as knowing most if not all techniques, forms, styles, etc, taught combat practices to other mutants at Xavier's School Weaknesses: Can rarely control his Berserker Rage, Adamantium can be literally vibrated apart (thus far the only way to break it once it cools) by a significantly powerful source Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Super Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Adults Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Berserkers Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Users Category:Claw Users Category:Sword Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Rage Users Category:Iconic Characters Category:Deceased Characters